1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coffee filter restraints and more specifically to a coffee filter restraint and distribution and flavor system. The present invention consists of a plastic two piece filter restraint, housing a spring within each two post portions of the device and held captive when each portion of the restraint are joined together. Also housing four pivotal end tabs that are removable, pivotal, circular wedge angled supports or optional straight wedge shaped supports that will accommodate the standard circular or square coffee filter holder assembly. The filter device of the present invention is designed to keep the coffee filter from collapsing while brewing automatic drip coffee. This is obtained by compressing the tabs on the device, inserting it inside the coffee filter and holder assembly, releasing the tabs on the device that will retain the filter firmly in position. The interchangeable angled supports will accommodate the circular or square type filter holder assembly. Also provided, a distribution cone that will spread the flow of a steady stream of water across the coffee grounds, which is also interchangeable with a provided flavor cube tray. The flavor cube trays will allow the user to accent, enhance or flavor their original automatic drip coffee as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other coffee restraint devices designed to retain a coffee filter. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,262 issued to Johnstone on Oct. 16, 1990.
Another patent was issued to Wiggins on Jan. 5, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,830. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,393 was issued to Weeks on Jul. 16, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 14, 1997 to Glucksman et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,041.
Another patent was issued to Chigira et al on Dec. 8, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,561.
A coffee filter paper retainer which comprises a retaining member adapted to fit within the coffee filter paper in the coffee basket of a conventional automatic drip coffee maker. The retaining member is sized and shaped so that during use the coffee filter paper is sandwiched between the retaining member and the inside of the coffee basket, thereby preventing the coffee filter paper from drooping to the point that the coffee grounds spill out of the coffee filter paper into the coffee pot while the coffee maker is brewing the coffee. The retaining member can be sized and shaped to fit the coffee basket of any particular coffee maker. The coffee filter paper retainer may also further comprise a plurality of legs that extend downwardly from the retaining member. The legs are sized and shaped to support the retaining member in its desired position within the coffee filter paper, and may also assist in preventing the coffee filter paper from drooping to the point that the coffee grounds spill out of the coffee filter paper into the coffee pot while the coffee maker is brewing the coffee.
A filter support fits inside a disposable coffee filter within the filter basket of an automatic drip coffee maker to prevent the side walls of the coffee filter from collapsing while coffee is being brewed. The filter support includes a base frame which rests on the bottom of the coffee filter, and a plurality of retaining members extending upwardly from the base frame for engaging the side walls of the coffee filter. The base frame includes first and second sets of horizontally extending cross members disposed at an angle to one another such that the cross members of each set intersect and join the cross members of the other set. The retaining members extend upwardly from the ends of the cross members and terminate in a free upper end. The cross members may include a downwardly extending portion which forms a leg to support the cross members in vertical spaced relation with respect to the bottom of the coffee filter.
A coffee filter retaining insert including a retaining body having a first section that is slidably positionable with respect to a second section thereof to provide a variable diameter enclosure area, at least four resilient standoff arms having a first end secured to the exterior of the retaining body, a plurality of spaced, parallel oriented, coffee ground level indicators disposed along the interior wall of the retaining body, and an indicator assembly secured to the interior wall adjacent the spaced level indicators having a marking bead positionable along a rod member running perpendicular to the orientation of the level indicators.
A coffee brewing apparatus for producing a selectively flavored, liquid coffee beverage, having a housing, a receptacle, securable to the housing, for retaining ground virgin coffee beans to be brewed, a dispensing means, at least partially disposed within the housing, for optionally dispensing flavored compositions into the receptacle and onto the ground coffee contained therein and brewing means, at least partially disposed within the housing, for introducing a heated liquid into the receptacle to thereby produce a selectively flavored coffee beverage is provided.
An apparatus for preparing a coffee beverage by supplying the ground coffee beans fed from a coffee mill for grinding coffee beans to an extractor to prepare the coffee beverage is disclosed, wherein a device for removing the silver skins out of the coffee beans ground by the coffee mill is provided therewith.
The present invention discloses a plastic two-piece filter restraint housing having a spring within each two post portions of the device which spring is held therein when the portions of the restraint are joined together. The housing utilizes four pivotal end tabs that are removable, pivotal, circular wedge angled supports or optional straight wedge shaped supports that will accommodate the standard circular or square coffee filter holder assembly. The filter device of the present invention keeps a coffee filter from collapsing while brewing automatic drip coffee by compressing the tabs on the device, inserting them inside the coffee filter and holder assembly and then releasing the tabs of the device so that they will retain the filter firmly in position. The interchangeable angled tabs will accommodate circular or square type filter assembly. A water distribution cone is also provided that will disperse the flow of a steady stream of water across the coffee grounds, which is also interchangeable with a provided flavor cube tray. The flavor cube tray allows the user to accent, enhance or flavor their original automatic drip coffee as desired.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a coffee filter restraint.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic, spring loaded, semi-circular device that will retain a standard size coffee filter securely against the insides of a circular or square shaped filter holder assembly while the brewing process takes place.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide four removable, pivotal, circular wedges angled supports or optional straight wedge shape supports that will accommodate the standard circular or square filter holder assembly.
Still yet another object of the present is to provide plastic pivotal wedge support extension spacers that will allow a greater distance of travel, or increased tension from the springs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device that when compressed by squeezing the two tabs towards each other, installing device, then releasing, will allow the four pivotal, wedge angled supports to secure a coffee filter in place, with the tension from the stainless steel spring.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a distribution cone that can be installed with the filter secure device to provide an even spread of water across the coffee grounds for added flavor.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an optional flavor cube tray that can be used during operation with the filter secure device to allow the user to change flavor or enhance their automatic drip coffee as desired.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.